Gates of Hell: Crossing of the Worlds
by fullmoonlonewolf
Summary: AU Naruto was born as a demon, but yet fate has decided that he will bear a cruel one, and he'd have to share it with the one he wants to kill the most, or does he? No Yaoi No Yuri NarutoxKyuubi Hiatus
1. Prologue: In the Beginning

Ok so this is a challenge that was posted by The Best of Naruto called the Naruto Demonic Challenge!

So I hope you like the first chapter so far :)

Through the Gates of Hell

Prologue

The blood red sky was filled with black clouds, demons swirling in the air, the blood, and the land. No water, no food, no life could be found here, only the dead and evil spirits are what remained. Naruto was only a child, a demon child living with his parents in their world, to what the humans referred to as Hell. Demons knew how to cross through the dimensions, for that was how they were to survive, by living off of the world of the living.

The young being was named Naruto for his swirl mark on his stomach, which had been placed on him by his father, for most children born from strong demons could not control their powers when they were young. His father was a great Tiger demon, the name he was given by the humans was Byakko. He was the ruler in the west, but unlike legend says he was not a protector no, he was the murderer. His mother was a rain spirit, her name given to her by the humans was Ame-onna. She would cast down torrents of rain on her enemies, and be still to her worshipers. She was a demon, but less ferocious than that of her mate. Their child was born looking like a tiger, his pale yellow coat filled with red stripes, but as soon as his father put the seal upon him, so that his power wouldn't consume him and kill him, his stripes turned black. His eyes were a cerulean blue, and the swirl on his stomach pulsed. Kushina just stared down at their child, her water demon figure caressing her child with motherly care.

"Look at him Minato, he looks just like you."

Minato just growled in approvement, as his large tiger head went in to nuzzle his young one.

"He still needs to learn to take upon his human form."

"In time he will, in time."

Naruto was raised in the care of his home, away from all other demons, as there was no school for them to go to, as if there was a school filled with demons, all chaos would wreak about. He learned to be kind to his worshipers from his mother, and ruthless to all from his father. Naruto always complained of being alone, as his mother and father would go off to go and get food for him, binding their home to not allow other demons in or to let him out, but it was the way of being a demon, isolation and coldness were what made them who they were. Naruto always charge and try breaking the seal, but it was futile, the seal wouldn't budge. He couldn't wait to be old enough to make his own kill.

Two months had passed, but the boy had already grown at a fast rate, as do all demons. It was his first day, the day of when a demon first becomes a real demon, when he would venture into the living world and finally make his own kill. Naruto shapeshifted into his human form, as hands and feet replaced his paws, a human torso replacing his demon form, and his blond hair receding all the way up to his head. He opened his eyes and looked into the water, the portal that he had made on his own, his cerulean eyes looking back at him. He put a hand up to his face and stretched his cheeks.

"Man, these dang whiskers never go away!"

He walked alongside the path, as he saw people coming and going, his eyes flashing red when he was reading a human's life span. Most powerful demons had the eyes of the 'shinigami' as they were called, allowing them to see when a human would die, the time countdown ticking down right above them. He decided he didn't want to make a big deal of his first kill, he wanted to explore the human world for a bit, and since he only had one human form right now, he wouldn't get it into trouble.

Naruto's nose picked up a scent, one that he so very much liked, to which he wandered into an old ramen shop. An old man came out, looking frail and sick, but still with a grin on his face.

"How may I help you?"

Naruto looked around the grungy place, as he started to wander into the kitchen passed the old man.

"Hey-Hey! Where do you think your going?" Naruto went up to a boiling pot, loving the fragrance coming out of it.

"What is this?" Naruto pointed to the pot.

"It's broth for the ramen."

"Ramen?" Naruto had never heard of the word.

"Would you like to have some? It's going to be 10 Wadōkaichin*."

"Sure sure, I'll pay."

Naruto could see that the old man was alone, which would be a perfect prey, without anyone around to see him die, they would all just assume he died on his own.

"Why does nobody come here?"

"Because of that stupid shop across town! That old, conniving Teuchi using his daughter to attract all the customers! My ramen is far more superior!"

The old man came out with a bowl, Naruto loving it as soon as it hit his palate. After his 10th bowl, the old man started to fidget.

"So... that'll come out to 100 Wadōkaichin." Naruto gave an evil grin. His eyes flashed red and his canines stretching, as the old man started to shake out of fear. His crinkly finger pointing at Naruto, shaking fearfully.

"You... your not... human."

"My bad, I don't have any, and it seems you've already figured out I'm not human... that means I can't let you leave alive...

A cry was silenced, as Naruto quickly devoured his old shriveled soul. He pondered on how it was too bad that the ramen tasted better than his soul. Naruto quickly left the store, as the blood slowly dripped from the walls to the the ground, as the old man's body looked like it had been ripped apart by an animal.

Naruto ripped a hole in the dimension again, he was running in his human form towards home, under the blood red sky, passing the dead land that gave no life. As he neared the tall rock, a cave came upon the horizon, the one his father he ran closer, Naruto could sense another presence. _Father never brings visitors when I'm around, did he want me to meet a friend or maybe I'll finally get a teacher to teach me new skills! _The teenage boy transformed into his tiger form, running on all four legs in a fast sprint to get home.

He had skid to a front, when his eyes widened. His mother was currently being strangled by shadows, unable to go into her free water form. In her human form, her tears were spilling out of her eyes, her throat gagging as the shadows closed in on neck. Naruto quickly tried attacking the shadows, using his teeth to try and tear them off. As soon as he bit down, it lashed out with a cry and threw him across the wall.

"So this is your child, he's nothing but a runt."

Suddenly a roar broke out, as Minato came rushing through the entrance, tackling the shadow tentacle creature right through the mountain. Naruto ran through the hole on the other side, to see his mother had already been dead, her head hanging in an awkward angle from her neck. Naruto's eyes were raining tears, as he stared at his mother. His father was currently bleeding profusely from holes being drilled into him by the giant shadow monster. Naruto tried to leap into the fray, but his father saw him coming.

"Stay away Naruto!"

He flicked his tail, and sent Naruto back skidding across the ground, now seeping with blood. He looked up to see, his mother was now bleeding, the creature had ripped all of her limbs off and most of her torso. The creature, now satisfied with playing with his first prey, just tossed it aside. What was left of Kushina's body fell beside her son, his eyes filled with fear and shock. Naruto ran, and he kept running. A shadow ran up and gripped one of his legs, pulling him up in the air. Minato quickly pushed his head into the center of the shadow being, releasing a tornado from his mouth. The shadow demon was revealed to be the demon lord. Minato quickly caught Naruto by the scruff of his neck, he put his son down gently, he then stood over Naruto on all fours bearing his teeth at the demon lord.

"Why are you doing this?"

The demon lord just stood there in his human form, and even then he was covered and barely could see anything of him. His clothes seem to be moving about him in shadows, but strangely oozing out like tentacles, while the clothing near more him oozed like blood. He held out his arm, and at the end 5 creepy thin appendages pointed at Minato. Minato ran at the demon lord, stirring up all his power of the winds, but before he could make even 5 steps, shadow spikes exploded out of the Byakko's body, as the demon lord spread his hand out like a fan. Naruto was laying there, scared frightened and covered in his mother's and father's blood. The demon lord walked forward, ever so coming closer to the young demon.

Naruto just lay there, shaking with fear. The demon lord passed him, not even paying attention to him. As soon as he was gone, Minato and Kushina's bodies appeared to disintegrate into shadow dust. Naruto just stood there and wept. He vowed on that day to kill him, to kill the demon lord and rise up as this land's new ruler.

* * *

><p>*Oldest known coinage of Japan going back to 708 AD<p> 


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Author's Note"

So I have definately killed this story . So i'm redoing, based on the rating... lol I forgot it was totally M! Now I dont' have to write for little kids . but then again there aren't any citrusy moments, cause I suck at those... Hope this doesn't ruin anything. Anyways I'll be releasing the prolouge and chapter 1 again... in about a week? maybe shorter, hopefully I can get some of my awesome ''friends'' to get in on this with me :P


End file.
